


Watching over you

by coffeeisoxygen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has his own room, but Dean still catches the angel watching him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

It’s nowhere near morning when Dean cracks an eye open to find Castiel perched on the floor, staring intently in his direction. He doesn’t startle this time, had somehow been aware of the angel’s presence in his room even in his sleep.

He groans and reaches for the lamp on the nightstand.

“You know, Cas”, he rasps, and clears his throat before continuing, “You _do_ have your own room now.”

“I know”, Cas concedes, “And I am very grateful, Dean. Thank you.” His voice is as neutral as ever, but his eyes are earnest, and the strange mix that is still so very Cas has Dean unable to hold back a soft chuckle. 

“Then why are you sneaking into my room while I sleep, Cas?” He asks on a yawn, rubbing his eyes. “That’s creepy even for you.”

“I’m watching over you”, comes the low reply.

“Cas, this is the absolute safest place to be, man”, Dean tries. “Protected from all evil. You don’t need to watch over me here.”

Cas averts his eyes, brows drawn tight and mouth opening slightly, only to slam shut and open again, as if he’s at war with himself. He drags a hand through his hair, and it’s such a human gesture, making him look so small and fragile that Dean can’t help but feel bad for the guy.

“I still feel better if I do.” Cas sounds surprised even as the words spill out, and his frown grows deeper.

Dean feels his heart flutter strangely at that, his chest constricting, and he clears his throat again. Cas has been through so much lately, they _all_ have, and is Dean really going to deny him this small bit of peace?

“Alright then”, Dean says on a slow exhale, as he pushes further to one side of the bed. “But if you’re going to be a creep, could you please be a horizontal one?”

Cas just stares at him, bewildered, and Dean gestures at the empty side of the bed. “It’s big enough for two, Cas. And I know you don’t sleep, or whatever, but I won’t be able to if you’re going to stare at me, dude. So lay your creepy ass down.”

Cas’s mouth twitches at that, but he gets to his feet and shuffles over to the bed.

When he’s all settled, eyes pointed to the ceiling, Dean turns the light out and shuts his eyes. The silence that follows is surprisingly comfortable. 

“Thank you.” Cas’s voice is low and soft, and so sincere Dean can’t help but smile into the darkness.

“You bet.”

And if he wakes up the next morning curled up around an angel of the Lord after the best night’s sleep he’s had in years, well, no one has to know. 

It’s _their_ business, and their business alone.


End file.
